Teacher and Pupil
by southpark33
Summary: Tom and Doug decide to make a boring school day a lot more interesting! Tom/Doug


Tom was absent-mindedly tapping his pencil against his biology book as he listened to his "teacher's" lecture. One of the things that really got to him about his job was having to take high school classes again. He rested his head on his hand and sighed. He took a note about the female anatomy when the teacher stressed that it was an important point, but it still didn't help him out of his haze. It also didn't help that Doug, his partner in the police force and in bed, was sitting only a few desks away because he found sneaking looks at him very distracting. Suddenly, he felt someone poking him slightly in the side. He looked over and saw that the girl sitting next to him and saw that she was trying to pass him a note. He quickly checked to see that the teacher wasn't looking their way and took the note from her hand. He unfolded the note and smoothed it out on his desk.

_"Hey, lunch is in ten minutes. W__e'll have half an hour. What do you say about skipping lunch and sneaking to the boy's locker room to perk up this dull day?"_

Tom looked over at Doug and he received a mischievous grin and a wink. Tom smiled back. He normally would have thought more about the consequences, but Doug was right. This was definitely a risk he was willing to take. He quickly wrote a suggestive reply and gave it to the girl to pass back to Doug. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when he saw his eyes widen to the size of plates when he read his answer. When Doug looked over at him he simply put on a "Who, me?" look and turned back to the teacher.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally, the bell rang for lunch and no one seemed to notice that Tom and Doug casually slipped away from the crowd heading to the cafeteria. Once they were out of sight, Doug wound and arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled him closer to his form. Tom giggled and grabbed Doug's ass, giving it a squeeze.

"Frisky, are we?" Doug asked him.

"Yes, especially after that biology lesson from hell." Tom answered, using his other hand to trace patterns on his partner's chest.

"I'll give you a better biology lesson right here." Doug told him as they reached the locker room. After quickly checking that no one was in there Tom untangled himself from Doug's embrace and pressed himself against the lockers.

"Come on Mr. Penhall, give me your best lesson. I love to learn." he said, beckoning him over to him. Doug growled possessively and smashed their lips together, pinning Tom against the lockers. Tom mewled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's strong back and tangling his hands in his hair. Doug moved his hands to cup Tom's ass and he moaned at the contact. Tom reluctantly pulled back and grabbed Doug's shoulders. "That was a _very_ good lesson Mr. Penhall." he told him, panting from lack of air. "But I think I'm ready to move on to advanced." and with that he pushed Doug down to the floor.

"Show me what you've got Mr. Hanson. You still need to pass your final exam." Doug warned him. Tom climbed on top of him and ground their hips together.

"Don't worry. I'm the kind of student that will do _anything_ to pass." With that he started laying kisses on Doug's neck and running his hands under his shirt. Doug moaned and pulled Tom up to his face to kiss him. Tom mewled with pleasure; Doug knew how to use his tongue to make him go insane. He reached down and undid his zipper, the rip of the zipper arousing him even more. "I promise you I'm the best student you've ever had." Tom whispered, slowly moving downward. He pulled Doug's dick out of the open zipper and boxers and started stroking him. Doug had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning too loud and Tom smirked over the power he had over him. He slowly lowered his mouth to the dripping member and swallowed it whole. Doug groaned and put his hand on the back of Tom's head, encouraging him. Normally Tom wouldn't have been so forward and quick, but they only had a little bit of time. However, Doug didn't seem to care as he arched into Tom's mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip as he massaged Doug's sack, bringing him all the more closer to his orgasm. Finally, when Tom nibbled on the tip, Doug reached his climax and shot deep into his throat. Tom swallowed without a flinch and looked back up at his partner.

"How did I do Mr. Penhall? Did I pass?"

"With flying colors." Doug sighed. "In fact, a performance that good deserves a reward." he told him in a husky voice, sitting up. He ripped Tom's zipper down, pulled his member out, and licked the tip. Tom smiled and moaned in thanks. Doug soon put the straining member into his mouth and started fiercely bobbing his head up and down. Tom mewled and pressed his back against the lockers. He was so aroused from what he did to Doug that it didn't take him long to reach his climax as well. Both of them collapsed to the floor, out of breath and exhausted. Tom shuffled to Doug's side and Doug wrapped and arm around him. He turned Tom's head up towards his and kissed him, both tasting each other on the other's tongue.

"Little escapades like this remind me just how much I love you." Doug told him. Tom smiled and pouted.

"So you don't love me unless we have sex?" he asked.

"No, I would love you anyway, but it's just so much fun." Doug told him, making him laugh.

"I agree Mr. Penhall." he told him, giving him another deep kiss. Just then the bell rang. They helped each other off the ground while laughing, hoping that no one would notice that their cheeks were slightly pink and that they were absent from lunch.


End file.
